Hillbilly Hell
by theladylillian
Summary: Chelsea just moved to the Sunshine Islands on punishment and she wants more than anything to go back to the city. That is... until she meets a certain cowboy. one shot


Chelsea sank her hoe deeper into the earth. She did not want to work. She hated the outdoors. She hated these damn islands. The only thing that motivated her to work was her anger. Better to take her rage out on the dirt instead of a wall or another person, she figured.

She wiped her brow with her forearm and struck the ground again. Even though it was only Spring here, it was much hotter here than back in the city. Chelsea found it mildly ironic that a place called Sunshine Islands was her living hell. "Hillbilly Hell," she spat though there was no one around to hear her.

As much as Chelsea wanted to leave, she knew she couldn't. Her parents sent her here for an entire year as a punishment. And some punishment it was! Staying on islands in practically the middle of nowhere trying to earn a living as a rancher! Character building, her father had said. Chelsea hadn't really done anything too terrible. She was just growing up, acting rebellious, that's all, and the way she saw it, her parents sent her to this dump because they couldn't deal with the fact that she wasn't a child anymore. There was no way she would leave early. It would just show her parents how dependent she was on them. Which she wasn't, she reminded herself.

After she had practically mutilated the patch of dirt she was hacking at, Chelsea suddenly lost control. "Damn it!" she yelled out of frustration and threw her hoe across the field.

"Oh, my," said a voice behind her.

She turned around and found a middle-aged pink-haired woman gaping at her. Shit.

"Uh, excuse me," Chelsea muttered covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, it's quite alright, dear, quite alright," the woman said, though it was very clear that she was still shocked at Chelsea's behavior. "You must be Chelsea," she said with disappointment in her voice.

"That I am," Chelsea replied with just a hint of sarcasm, though she hadn't meant for it to sound that way.

"I'm Felicia," she began. "Taro's daughter. I believe you met him earlier, along with Chen, Mirabelle, and Gannon."

"I did."

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and say hello, see how you were doing, if you needed any help…," she smiled half-heartedly.

"I think I can handle this on my own…," Chelsea started to say. "B-but thank you," she quickly added. Maybe there was still time to convince this lady that she wasn't a total bitch.

"Of course, dear, anytime," Felicia said turning around. "You know where to find me if you need anything."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Chelsea said.

As soon as Felicia was out of sight, Chelsea groaned and slumped to the ground.

Ranch work sucks, she thought as she lay in the grass. Maybe it was best to just lay there all day and allow her anger dissolve. She didn't want to scare off any more of the towns folk; they might actually be helpful later on. The sweet scent of spring blossoms tickled her nose. Chelsea closed her eyes, taking in the warmth of the sun. She had to admit, it was pretty relaxing, much better than the city. Quieter. Maybe this place wasn't as hellish as she let herself believe.

A shadow covered her, blocking her light. Biting back a sigh, Chelsea opened one eye to see a dark figure towering over her.

"You Chelsea?" the figure asked, obviously male.

"Depends." Chelsea said standing up. "Who wants to know?"

"I'm Vaughn," the figure said. "So, you're the lady runnin' the ranch?"

Chelsea crossed her arms and studied Vaughn's face. He certainly was handsome with his amethyst eyes and silver hair. Better yet, he didn't seem anywhere near as annoyingly happy-go-lucky as any of the other citizens here. "Yep," she replied. "Name's Chelsea."

"I figured," Vaughn said wandering around.

"Why are you here?" Chelsea asked.

"It's not like I want to be," he sighed. "Mirabelle wanted me to check on you, help you with your work or something." He shrugged.

"Figures…," Chelsea grumbled. "Thanks, but I'm good."

"Uh huh," Vaughn grunted jabbing a thumb at the small patch of dirt Chelsea had torn up.

"What?" Chelsea demanded. "You think just because I'm a girl I can't do ranch work?" When Vaughn didn't answer she huffed, "If you're so great at everything, why don't you tell me what you do?"

"I transport animals. I'm only here Mondays and Tuesdays," he replied.

"That explains your outfit."

"What's wrong with it?" he challenged.

"Nothing," Chelsea said. "It's just a bit unusual…"

Vaughn only shrugged and pulled his hat over his face.

An awkward silence fell over the two of them. They just stood there, Vaughn cracking his knuckles, Chelsea adjusting her bandanna. "You can leave now," she said immediately scolding herself for acting so rude.

"Planned on it," he said with a tip of his hat.

As he strode off, his boots clicking against the wooden bridge, Chelsea couldn't help but smile. It was weird. As irritating as Vaughn was, she liked him. She had found her angel in the middle of Hillbilly Hell. 

That's it! So, please R&R. I will probably be adding things to it here and there, nothing dramatic. If there is anything you feel I should change just tell me.


End file.
